Life Among the Gorillas
Recap Marshall starts his internship at Barney's office and hates his coworkers in the legal department. They tease him about Lily making his lunch and Marshall is uncomfortable with the fictional scenarios that they construct that make Marshall choose between two women. At the end of his first day, Marshall is ready to quit, but Barney manipulates him into staying. Barney convinces Marshall that he would be happier knowing that he could provide a better life for Lily with a bigger income. Marshall asks Barney for advice on how to deal with his coworkers, and Barney suggests behaving more like his coworkers and blending. When Marshall tells Lily about his plan, Lily doesn't think that it's a good idea, but Marshall thinks that he can keep his work persona separate from his real personality. Barney shows Marshall how to act like the guys at work and Marshall gains their acceptance. Marshall's work persona begins to bleed over into his home life to Lily's displeasure. Marshall asks Lily to give his work friends a chance and they go out to a karaoke bar. Lily is not having a good time and when Marshall accepts a job offer at Barney's company Lily leaves the table. Lily asks Marshall when he decided to give up his values. He says that he hasn't abandoned his values but he wants to make good money for a couple of years so that he can give Lily a better life. Lily tells him that he can give her a great life with what he has already. The two make up by performing their favorite karaoke song on stage. Meanwhile, Ted struggles with his long distance relationship with Victoria. He feels guilty that Victoria has sent him three care packages and he hasn't sent her any. When he calls to thank her for the most recent care package, he impulsively says that he sent her a care package a few days ago. Ted asks Robin for advice about how to cover up his lie. Robin suggests that he assemble a care package with New York-themed things and top off the package with a New York Times from three days ago. When Victoria calls Ted to thank him for the care package, he accidentally falls asleep on the phone. Feeling guilty and frustrated, Ted plans to fly to Germany to visit Victoria. But when he is buying his ticket, Victoria sends him an email telling him that they need to talk that evening. Ted worries that Victoria is going to break up with him, but Robin reassures him that he is worried for no reason. The phone call from Victoria is four hours late. Future Ted ends the episode by using Bilson's game, and says 'Here's the real question, it's 2a.m. your friends are still out singing karaoke, but you're home early because you're expecting a call from your girlfriend in Germany who was supposed to call 4 hours ago. And then... the phone rings' Ted answers it, and Robin is on the other end, asking if he wants to come over. Future Ted then asks 'What do you do? Go.' Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of Bilson and Blauman at Barney and Marshall's office. Gallery Marshall reading Dr. Vasquez's book.png|Marshall reading Dr. Vasquez's book that inspired him into becoming an environmental lawyer. Victoria's care package.png|Ted opens a care package from Victoria. Marshall among the gorillas.png|Marshall sees himself living among the gorillas of AltruCell Company. At 2 AM, go to sleep.png|Robin asks Ted to come to her apartment. Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Ted is eating cupcakes at the bar and talking to Robin about the long-distance relationship, the side shot and the shot on Robin show a glass of milk in front of Ted. But when the shot focuses on Ted, there is no glass. *When Marshall is looking in the mirror, seeing himself as a gorilla, we can see the mask on the side of the screen. Allusions and Outside References *The "security guard" calls Marshall sasquatch and Big Foot. *Marshall's coworkers ask him to choose between and , the four (he picks ; his co-worker picks ), and in a wheelchair and with no arms. *Marshall suggests that he could perform "Iron Man" by Black Sabbath. *One of Marshall's co-workers compliments him on his tie as being steak sauce, referring to A1. *Marshall shares a made-up story with his coworkers, which resembles the story Tim Roth rehearses and tells Joe Cabot in Reservoir Dogs. Music *Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap - AC/DC *Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John & Kiki Dee Other Notes Guests *Bryan Callen - Bilson * - Blauman *Tyler Peterson - Young Marshall *Ashley Williams - Victoria *Diane Salinger - Dr. Aurelia Birnholz-Vazquez *Gregor Manns - Karaoke DJ Reception References External Links * * * Category: Episodes Category:Season 1